


Sorrows of A Foolish Monarch

by Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule
Summary: The Triforce has been restored and Hilda no longer has to worry about the safety of her kingdom, however, her most beloved friend has gone missing and her attempts to locate him have all been in vain..
Relationships: Princess Hilda & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Princess Hilda/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Ravio & Princess Hilda (Legend of Zelda), Ravio - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Sorrows of A Foolish Monarch

In the kingdom of Lorule, the darkness of night had spread across the sky.. It was well past midnight and all but one soul had drifted off to sleep. This lone person, was the young monarch of the kingdom.. Her thoughts were not occupied by her people or the paperwork she would have to get through in the days to come, but of a friend... One she had once held dear, but he had since disappeared after the restoration of the Triforce.

She had personally scoured the land of Lorule, hoping to at least find one clue to lead her to his whereabouts, but to no avail... She would always return empty-handed. Her hope had been beginning to fade and the very last sliver she had clung onto, had now withered away like a wilted flower in harsh desert winds.

The princess closed her eyes, hoping sleep would finally come and take her away, but all she saw was the image of the one she had desperately been searching for. She could see his emerald green eyes, full of mirth and happiness, his deep violet hair that was so fluffy that it bounced whenever he bounded down the castle halls... Most of all, she could see his smile. The big, goofy grin that never ceased to lift her spirits whenever she felt troubled by the worries of her once crumbling kingdom...

All too soon her crimson eyes opened and the image of her friend faded away, leaving her alone in the chill and darkness of her chambers once more. She then squeezed her eyes shut, only to begin weeping into her pillow over the loss of her beloved friend, Ravio... She did not think him dead, no. He was merely gone...and she would never lay eyes upon him again...


End file.
